


昏昏午后

by suya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Javert's intense love for reading, M/M, Sleepiness, it is seriously his favorite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: “某个夏日的傍晚，沙威和冉阿让干完了当日的活计，一起在园子里读书；沙威无聊到睡着了。”
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 11





	昏昏午后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anti-Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866063) by [Sarah1281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281). 



> 献给 sleepysuya。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 某年的Valvert交换……拖了好久_(XD  
> 又名“瞌睡沙探长吐槽《傲慢与偏见》”
> 
> 人名地名及原著引用部分参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。  
> 《傲慢与偏见》的原文引自王科一译本。

沙威初涉园艺，时常感到自己在这方面远不如冉阿让灵巧，但又不得不承认他还挺喜欢这项工作的。  
冉阿让从未让他觉得自己作为新手能力有所欠缺，正相反，他的鼓劲很有帮助。沙威自己嘛，也逐渐学会了不要总是怀疑冉阿让有任何俯就菜鸟水平的意思。  
园艺是个非常实用的行当。如果马德兰不是个假名字，或者冉阿让屈服于报复的感情（沙威疑心这个想法还在时刻引诱着冉阿让，尽管他人太好，从未任其驱使），那沙威因商马第一案被革职之后，当个园丁会是条挺有价值的新出路。  
当然啦，种菜比种花更能创造价值，但花也不是全然的无用之物。欣赏美丽的花朵叫人心情愉悦，道理很简单。在正职之外，园艺也比玩牌之类的活动更有产出。  
沙威怀疑他的零敲碎打永远无法使自己接近冉阿让在园艺上的造诣，毕竟对方早年一直靠修剪树枝糊口，后来又当了几年园丁；但他对自己的进步还是挺有信心的。冉阿让不断吓唬他，说要在花园里给沙威专门辟一块地方，看看在旁人不加干涉的情况下他干得怎样。  
没错，沙威是挺喜欢收拾园子的，但今天的活儿已经做完了，太阳却还没有落山，他们便在园子里坐下，欣赏自己的劳动成果。珂赛特有次说过，尽管她父亲在修道院的时候在小花园里度过了大部分时间，显然是个热爱自然的人，但他们在卜吕梅街住了那么久，却很少见他到园子里去。  
沙威当然晓得个中缘由。只有像冉阿让这样在长期停留时特别谨慎的人，才能在一个举国都在追捕他的国度里长期逍遥法外。连着几小时在园子里劳作，或是仅仅花上几分钟欣赏园子，都会把自己暴露在所有路人的视线之下。随意的一瞥或许不至于把他送进局子，但冉阿让显然不愿意冒上这么大的风险。  
冉阿让能重新享受他的园子，这是件好事。他给大家带来了那么多的好处和幸福，即使仅考虑他为沙威所做的那些，他也配得上得到幸福。在这方面确实该多多鼓励他。  
虽说如此……  
“当时汉斯福教区有个牧师空缺，他鸿运享通，得到了咖苔琳•德•包尔夫人的提拔。他看到他的女施主地位颇高，便悉心崇拜，备加尊敬；另方面又自命不凡，自以为当上了教士，该有怎样怎样的权利，于是他一身兼有了骄傲自大和谦卑顺从的两重性格。”冉阿让念到。  
沙威不知道具体原因（几年工作繁重的农民生涯，到十几年工作更加繁重的囚犯生涯，再到责任与义务众多的好心市长兼实业家，永不满足的感觉一路相随）但冉阿让和他一样闲不下来。他们没法子安安稳稳地坐在花园里，不行，他们还得一边做些有用的事。  
出于自我提升的目的，沙威早早养成了阅读的习惯，但他不喜欢冉阿让读书的方式。冉阿让待书和待人完全不同，其中确有些可悲之处，特别是当沙威不得不和他一起活受罪的时候。沙威不介意多读些有用、有教育意义的书，但是冉阿让的藏书远比沙威更多，因而通常也是挑定书目的那个。  
“柯林斯先生只得撇开吉英不谈，改选伊丽莎白，一下子就选定了……就在班纳特太太拨火的那一刹那之间选定的。伊丽莎白无论是年龄，美貌，比吉英都只差一步，当然第二个就要轮到她。”  
他们现在正在阅读一些从英文翻译而来的可怕东西。一本虚构读物。虚构读物能有什么用？它不能教给任何人任何重要的东西。书里的事情甚至从没真正发生过，没法稍稍增进他对历史或是过着不同生活的人们的了解。  
这书讲的甚至不是法国的事。一部小说尽管浪费时间，起码也该是关于法国的，这样其中还是有可能展示了一些有价值的信息。  
不，这是一本英国小说。  
自他们开始读这本书起好像已经过了两个世纪，尽管他知道在现实中可能不到一个星期。他仔细盯着冉阿让翻页的手，希望能看到进展。不知怎么地，尽管他们现在已经大致把整本书读了一遍，他却没能发现书页的厚度有过任何变化。糟透了。这本书太长了。  
“他平常待在书房里就是为了要图个悠闲清净。他曾经跟伊丽莎白说过，他愿意在任何一间房间里，接见愚蠢和自高自大的家伙，书房里可就不能让那些人插足了。因此他立刻恭恭敬敬地请柯林斯先生伴着他女儿们一块儿去走走，而柯林斯先生本来也只配做一个步行家，不配做一个读书人，于是非常高兴地合上书本走了。”  
沙威想开个小差，但这事他从来就做不好。他一向认为不管眼前的任务看起来有多么可笑或无聊，走神都是极为失礼的愚行，而他专注于冉阿让的声音已经有一段时间了，即使刻意去想些别的，那声音也一直在他脑子里晃荡。  
他甚至不能告诉冉阿让自己觉得这一切是多么乏味。他知道，只要自己稍微显露出一些不满，冉阿让就会一脸受伤地立即放下他所喜爱的事物。冉阿让不会责怪他，甚至可能因此找到一本更有意义的书作为消遣，但那是不一样的。这本书肯定快完了！  
他又朝书页瞥了一眼。他们似乎还在原来的地方，尽管又过了几分钟。为什么冉阿让不能读得快一点呢？为什么他坚持要大声朗读，好让他们都“好好享受”这本书呢？所有人都知道安静阅读的速度更快、效率更高。  
“他的容貌举止确实讨人喜欢。他没有一处长得不漂亮，眉目清秀，身材魁梧，谈吐又十分动人。一经介绍之后，他就高高兴兴，恳恳切切地谈起话来……既恳切，又显得非常正派，而且又有分寸。他们正站在那儿谈得很投机的时候，忽然听到一阵得得的马蹄声，只见达西和彬格莱骑着马从街上过来。”冉阿让的声音单调地继续着。  
这比他在提升自我的远大征程中没能躲过的那些编出来的胡话还要烂。至少当时那些书确实有点意义。书里的故事可能没有真正发生过，但至少发生的事情（尽管缺少真实性）还是挺重要的！有恶棍需要被制止（都是些以行恶为乐的正经恶棍，没有挺身而出成为英雄的胆量，净会搞破坏），有问题需要被解决，有世界需要被拯救。  
这本书……完全没有一点价值。即使这本书中的事件是真实的，而那些更令人兴奋的故事（尽管同样毫无意义）是虚构的，他仍然会说，那些假故事比这个真故事来得更有意思些。  
书里有个非常富裕的家庭，请得起仆人，还有五个女儿待嫁。他们面临着一个非常现实的问题。考虑到产业只能由男性继承，等年事已高的父亲一去世，母女就全得仰柯林斯先生的鼻息过活了。这个傻子看着是挺愿意照顾好她们的，大概。  
不过，他明白缺少供养的妇女很容易走上歪路。叫他恼火的是，班纳特先生明明知道继承权的问题，也知道自己可能一辈子都不会有儿子，却没有采取任何措施为家里人做好最坏情况下的准备。他说过，自己多年来一直在这方面努力云云（并因此有了五个女儿）；等他终于放弃造人，开始为未来打算似乎为时已晚了。  
妻女的幸福全靠他尽可能攒钱，至少攒点嫁妆，而他却认为现在已经来不及、不该再费这个事了？这种懒惰和不负责任的行为令人震惊，但似乎没人怪他。  
沙威早就知道，衰老对他来说会是个大麻烦。他还没过当警察的年龄，也许还有一个极其富有而又慷慨到近乎愚蠢的朋友愿意给沙威任何他想要的东西，但情况并不总是这样的。他曾经相信，要是自己没能死在任上，总有一天他会一无所有。他的薪水不高，但胜在没有家庭拖累；多年来他一直在为被辞退后的生活攒钱。  
而每年有好几百镑收入的班纳特先生却存不住钱？即使只是解雇一个仆人、不得不自己亲自承担一部分工作，至少也能留几个子儿下来！  
这群人完全不切实际！班纳特太太也许又吵又闹，但她显然是唯一一个关心未来的人。大女儿可能也有点概念，但其他人、特别是书里的女主角肯定没有。  
沙威不明白她们为什么从没想过工作。她们目前的悠闲生活，远比她们能找到的任何家庭教师或陪伴的工作来得惬意，但这总比将来流落街头挨饿要好得多！似乎没人能看出她们正处于困境之中。他不指望有一定地位的人会乐意落到和其他人一样低的阶层，但如果她们已经走投无路，工作还是比扫地出门更值得考虑。  
显然，她们的首选是找人结婚，最好能生个儿子，以保证这种情况不会再度发生。结婚可能是女性为保证前途所做的最重要的事情。  
但这并不意味着结婚是件特别有意思的事。  
这些女人和谁结婚关他什么事？为什么他需要了解她们日常生活的每个细枝末节？他已经明白她们得结婚，这就够了。这就是个爱情故事，她们不仅结了婚，还找到了自己喜欢的人结婚……行吧，这对她们来说是好事，但只会把故事越拖越长，而他对此毫无兴趣。  
他几乎不愿意承认自己也有一个爱情故事，也没打算关心别人的爱情故事。关于爱情和二十年前的英国日常有多少话能说呢?  
“她极其客气地表示欢迎他，他也加倍客气地应酬她而且向她道歉，说是素昧生平，不该这么冒冒失失闯到她府上来，又说他毕竟还是非常高兴，因为介绍他的那几位年轻小姐和他还有些亲戚关系，因此他的冒昧前来也还勉强说得过去。这种过分的礼貌使腓力普太太受宠若惊。不过，正当她仔细量着这一位生客的时候，她们姐妹俩却又把另一位生客的事情，大惊小怪地提出来向她问长问短，她只得又来回答她们的话，可是她能够说给侄女儿们听的，也无非是她们早已知道了的一些情形。她说那位生客是丹尼先生刚从伦敦带来的，他将要在某某郡担任起一个中尉的职责，”  
好啊，一位客人为不请自来道歉，而他的翩翩风度使他立刻得到了原谅！真有意思！  
是他的感觉，还是太阳越来越暖了？他在椅子上伸长身子、向后仰去；冉阿让继续往下念着。  
不难想到，这里实际上挺舒服的。冉阿让也许从来没想过要采取什么措施来保证自己的舒适，但为了使他认识的每个人都感到舒适，他一向是做过了头的。也许过几天他们可以帮着说服冉阿让把他自己也弄舒服点？他们可以坚持在他不舒服的时候他们自己也没法感到舒服。他记下了要和珂赛特讨论这个问题。  
冉阿让正忙着念书，没有时间看他，但沙威仍然不想在他面前粗鲁地打哈欠，但他不能完全不理会这种冲动，所以他尽量闭着嘴打哈欠。他毫不怀疑这看起来有点怪，也没能完全闭上嘴，但他已经尽力了。  
他的眼皮越来越重，但听冉阿让念书的时候不需要看着任何东西，他也完全不能像冉阿让认为他该做的那样在脑子里描绘故事场景。园子里的景色很美，但他以前看过，以后还会再看。  
他只是闭了一会儿眼睛。  
冉阿让读到一章末尾时望了望沙威，想知道他是该继续读下去，还是另一个人今天已经听够了。  
他的嘴唇绽出一个略带点惊讶的微笑；他发现沙威睡着了。  
其他人可能会为沙威在听书时睡着了而生气，但冉阿让并不介意。沙威干起活来总是很卖力，沙威甚至一开始就同意了让人念书给他听；这就够了。  
他放下书，靠到椅背上，和他最重要的人一起简简单单地享受这一天。


End file.
